


Body Confidence

by skyprince



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hance - Freeform, Hunk (Voltron) Has Anxiety, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Hunk is anxious about his body, M/M, Tickle fic, Tickling, body confidence boost, just more self indulgent cuteness, lance helps hank over his body issues, tickle fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 23:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17032170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyprince/pseuds/skyprince
Summary: Hunk is insecure about his body, especially compared to his boyfriend Lance. Lance finds out and plans on showing Hunk how much he loves his body and him.





	Body Confidence

“Hunk?” Lance calls from the halls outside of the garrison cafeteria, managing to catch a glimpse of his fellow paladin through the glass of the window. He enters through the electric door, expression growing further concerned than it had been whilst searching for the other. “.. Hey , are you alright?” He steps in closer to the larger male, noticing how he’s hunched over what appears to be a tray of delicious looking cookies. This only worsens Lance’s worry; Hunk? Seemingly sad while baking at the same time? That just isn’t right. And Lance is determined to figure out why his boyfriend is plagued with this somber face.

“Hey.. Hey, babe, what’s wrong? Did the batch turn out bad or something?” A slender hand reaches out to settle on Hunk’s broad shoulder in an attempt to make him notice Lance’s presence and only after a moment, does the golden paladin spare a minuscule glance towards the other . 

“Oh.. hey Lance. Uh, no, I think it’s a good batch, I just.. “ Hunk sighs, breaking his own sentence as thick brows knit towards the center of his forehead. “I was just… getting lost in my own mind I guess.”

Lance’s own features contort in confusion, wondering just what Hunk could’ve been thinking about to become so sullen. Sure, he’s not always the most optimistic person and he can easily grow scared and ready to flee at the opportunity , but Lance has always recognized the true valiance in Hunk’s character and that even if things seemed bleak, Hunk could always manage to boost morale and help the team find that inner sunshine, where sunshine could always overpower the dark.

Hunk was always there for Lance and his problems. He always did his best to help him in his time of need and there wasn’t any doubt in Lance’s mind that he couldn’t return the favor to the person he held most dear.

“What’re you thinking about that’s got you looking so blue? You’re almost the same color _as_ Blue.” He attempts a joke and Hunk appreciates it, even if it doesn’t present itself externally. 

He only sighs, setting the tray down on the surface of the marble counter top, digits removing the apron from his front. Lance follows his eyes and even his body language leaks something melancholy.

“I was.. I was just thinking about you actually. I was thinking about the first time we confessed. The first date we went on, back here on earth. It was the beach. It was short but super worth it, because we had so much fun, right?” It was a rhetorical question, but Lance quickly snaps in with a nod and a resounding, “Of course it was, Hunk.”

Hunk gives that nod right back, but it’s more rushed, as he continues on. “Exactly and I loved it. I loved… seeing you in your old swim trunks, even though it’s like I haven’t before -- but it was like I was seeing you like that for the _first time_..” Dark cheeks are beginning to dust over in shades of rose that Lance can see clearly and he fights the urge to crack a grin that the corner of his lips over how cute Hunk’s being. Instead, his palm slides from his boyfriend’s shoulder to the breadth of his bicep, squeezing softly.

“Hunk, where are you going with this?”

The taller visibly gulps and before Lance can even register their departure, Hunk has his him by the wrist, tugging him along until they reach his assigned bedroom. As soon as the door closes behind them, Hunk releases Lance and turns to face him once again, something dewy threatening spillage at the corners of his eyes.

“I… Lance, you’re so perfect -- In so many ways. I know that this kind of thing doesn’t usually get to me, but I mean, like I said, it was like seeing your body for the first time in this new light and you’re so beautiful and could probably have anyone you want, but you chose me and I just-- .” He cuts off and Lance’s heart swells as it simultaneously breaks from the sheer amount of forlorn tone coating his voice. “-- .. You chose me and I just.. I can’t understand why. Yeah , we’ve been best friends for awhile and I know personality matters more than looks but.. Compared to _you?_ I’m… “ He settles both palms upon his belly in apprehension, frowning deeply as his sight falls downcast and in that same moment, Lance decides that’s it.

He uses the force of surprise against Hunk and shoves him to the bed below. The other grunt - squeaks in surprise, amber eyes widening at Lance’s abrupt movements. Before he has time to speak, the entirety of his visage is covered by fabric ; Lance’s hands swift at tugging his shirt up and over his head, tossing it carelessly to the side and leaving Hunk topless . Pink discovers his cheeks once more as he tries to cover himself, but Lance is having none of that. Even though his strength isn’t as powerful as Hunk’s, he still tugs up one of Hunk’s wrists and keeps it pinned above his head. 

“Hunk. Stop.” Lance commands with words that depict both stern & gentle overlays, and though jittery at first, Hunk slowly acquiesces, forcing his body to relax underneath Lance’s sharp gaze. Once he settles enough, a sigh leaks from the pilot’s nostrils as he loosens his grip just a bit.

“Now… I’m going to show you just how ridiculous you sound, babe.” 

Hunk’s confused countenance is quickly replaced with twitching and trembling tiers as he recognizes the familiar sensation of slender fingers dancing over the bare skin of his belly. It isn’t long before giggles are bubbling out from his throat and he squirms underneath Lance’s smaller frame, a soft plea for Lance to stop peeking between his laughter.

“Hm, sorry Hunk, can’t do that.” Lance smiles softly at his laughter, relishing in how adorable it is. Every squeaky plead and hitch of breath made Lance’s heart race a mile a minute and he doesn’t see himself stopping any time soon. In fact, he was just getting started. 

“L-Lance! W-Wahahait, plehehehease!” Hunk’s lips break open with stronger giggles as skillful fingers find sensitive areas all over his stomach, specifically where stretch marks make themselves known across the flesh. He’s especially ticklish in those regions and Lance isn’t giving him a chance to retaliate as he works tirelessly in making Hunk a jelly - bodied, giggling mess. 

“Gosh Hunk, you’ve really got it bad right here, huh? Riiiight along these lines .. “ He coos as he traces the marks along his skin, igniting squirmy squeals and slightly increased thrashing underneath his body. 

“Laaaaahahahance!” 

“Yeeees?” 

“Staahahahp! Please, plehehease!”

“Are you sure?” 

“Yesyesyesohmygohohod--!”

Lance can’t help the giggle that erupts from his own his mouth at Hunk’s predicament -- it was always funny to him how ticklish the bigger pilot is and how almost effortless it is to overpower him just like this; albeit , the bouncing underneath him is causing Lance to lose his grip and ultimately, he’ll end up falling off anyway. 

As much as he didn’t wish to stop, Lance felt a flush of warm completion within the pit of his stomach as his fingers slowed upon Hunk’s bare skin and Hunk’s guffaws quiet down to feathery chuckles. A fresh smile perks at the corners of Lance’s lips as he crawls down some to press supple lips to the other’s belly, planting kisses wherever he could reach. Each touchdown blessed Hunk’s flesh with a tingling sweetness that only Lance could convey and he felt his cheeks light up in color once again.

“Hunk… I don’t care about your stretch marks. I don’t look at you in disgust or hate the way your body is, whatsoever. I love how squishy and soft you are. I love how easily you can pick me up. I love how warm you are when I snuggle into you during cold nights. I love how you wrap around my whole body and make me feel.. So safe.” As he speaks, even Lance has become a victim of embarrassment, roseate shades dusting over his cheeks, amplified by the scene of Hunk’s own abashment and soft look below him.

“... You’re the best, Lance.” He leans up, nuzzling their noses together in an eskimo kiss. 

“I love you, Hunk. Don’t you forget that.” His grin widens, moving to place a gentle kiss to Hunk’s lips, to which the other returns wholeheartedly .  
“I love you _more_ , sharpshooter.”


End file.
